Multicolored Roses
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Three months after the events of the first movie the second begins. Follow Scarlet and the turtle through TMNT II: The Secret of the Ooze. OC/Turtles. Sequel to Scarlet Roses; Don't have to read the first to understand this one. Based on 90s movie. No flaming only constructive criticism. Rated M just in case mostly for violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT Movies (This one is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze or anyone in them, or the plot. I only own Scarlet and whatever changes I make to the plot._**

**_HEY! This is the sequel to Scarlet Roses. Title is random. If you didn't read that story it's okay. You didn't really miss THAT much other than how Scarlet came to be with the guys and April and such. Go read if you want._**

**_Change the name to match cover photo._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I was lying on the couch in my and April's apartment when she walked in, coming home from the store.

In the past 3 months April had officially adopted me. My name was now legally Scarlet O'Neil. The guys and Splinter lived with us since the foot knew where their home in the sewers was. I spent most of my time playing games with Mikey, tinkering with Donnie, meditating with Leo and Raph was teaching me how to defend myself in case he or the guys couldn't protect me. He was very much like a protective older brother. Ever since I was kidnapped by the foot he was very over protective. It did get annoying at tomes but I got used to it. It's how he showed he cared.

April came in and walked into the kitchen. I heard her put down her stuff and flipped over on the couch to see her opening the fridge with a loaf of bread in her hand. She gasped seeing the rubber snake Mikey put in the fridge.

"Ohh, Michelangelo." She said laughing, taking it out and putting it over her shoulders. She turned around and picked up a bunch of Leo's comics. "Leonardo." She picked up Donnie's skate board. "Donatello." She leaned down to pick up Raph's exercise equipment. "Raphael." She picked up my notebook. "And Scarlet." She said turning to acknowledge that I was there. I gave a sheepish smile. "The _rat_ is the cleanest one." She said before walking upstairs.

"Oh yeah!" I heard the guys coming in through the window. I looked over and noticed they had pizza boxes.

"Primo workout, dudes!" Mikey said getting inside.

"Yeah!" Leo said high fiving him.

"We showed those guys, huh?" Raph said landing on the ground.

"Muy primo, bros." Leo said.

"Turtle-riffic!" Donnie said jumping down from the counter.

"Max-amundo." Raph said.

"A cappella." Donnie said. Everyone stopped and turned to him, confused. I couldn't help but giggle quietly. "Uh Perestoika?" The guys shook their heads. "Okay I got it. 'Frerejacques.' Frerejacques, Frerejacques." He said moving his hands.

"Donnie, give it up." Mikey said.

"Hey where'd you guys get the pizza? I thought you were up on the roof." I asked.

"We saw the delivery boy going into a toy store that was getting robbed. We stepped in." Mikey said.

"Don't worry we paid for it." Donnie said.

"Was he cute?" The guys all turned around and gave me a look. "What's with those looks? I'm a teenage girl."

"Yeah, and we're teenage guys." Raph said.

"Yeah but you guys don't look at girls, you look for bad guys."

"Well Raph has a crush on-!" Mikey started but Raph cut him off by hitting his arm.

"Mikey! Shut it!" I raised an eyebrow.

"He _had_ a crush on April," Leo said. "When we first met her." Raph nodded.

"Yeah that's it." He said looking away.

"Hi guys." April said coming down the stairs, her hair now up in a bun.

"Yo, April." Raph greeted. "What it is?" He said holding out his hand for a low five. "Yeah!" He said when she low fived him.

"We brought-a dinner." Donnie said as if he were Italian, kissing his fingertips.

"Ahh, Pizza. _Again_."

"Yup. Pepperoni." Leo said. I got up and walked over to the group now around the pizza. I put an arm on Leo's shoulder casually; he turned to smile at me briefly.

"Please, please." Mikey said. "A moment to reflect." He said before all four leaned in and inhaled the scent of the pizza. April and I laughed at them.

"Here comes the slice." Raph said taking a piece.

"Enjoy." April said.

"Ninja pizza!" Mikey said.

"Ninja pizza?" Donnie asked.

"Pizza that vanish quickly without trace." Mikey said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. He smiled back at me. Donnie put some salt on Mikey's pizza.

"Yo, Mikey, toss me a ninja slice!" Raph said from the other side of the table backing up.

"Uh oh." I said backing up out of the way. I knew this would end badly.

"Donnie, Statue of Liberty!" Mikey said.

"Come on, throw it! Over here!" April quickly went around the couch and in front of Raph.

"Mike, no!" She said holding out here arms. Leo and Mikey started to bump into each other as if they were blocking in football.

"I'm here! I'm right here! He's at the forty!" Raph said getting up on the couch. April tried desperately to block him.

"Please don't!"

"He's at the twenty!"

"_Donnie!_"

"He looks. He rolls back." Donnie said. "He goes deep." He says throwing the pizza.

"Donatello, Stop!" Raph spun over the back of the couch with the pizza slice. April and I looked over the back.

"Touchdown! Yeah!" Raph said with the pizza on his sai.

"Yeah!" The others cheered. . I rolled my eyes and went over the back of the couch. I held out a hand and helped Raph up. I laughed as Raph danced back to the others.

"Brata ta da, ba da da da, ba da da da" He 'said' as he danced back. I sat back down on the couch and smiled watching the guys. Mikey got a slice of pizza and handed it to me.

"You're pizza." He said with a big grin.

"Thanks, Mikey." I said before taking a big bite.

"No prob, dudette."

"So, any luck finding a new place to live yet?" April asked, sounding annoyed with the guys.

"Well, you know, in this market it's actually very difficult to find good subterranean housing." Donnie said holding a newspaper and talking in a deeper voice.

"Hey, we could always go back to the old sewer den." Raph said before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Well.."

"Oh yeah, right Raph. It's a little tough when about 500 members of the Foot Clan know where ya live, ya know?"

"He's right." Donnie said holding a mug. Raph sat down next to me.

"What? We kicked their butts. They're all in jail. 'Sides, we took out the Shredda. So what's everyone so worried about anyway."

"_He's_ right." Donnie said.

"No." Leo said standing up. "Splinter took out the Shredder."

"They're both right."

"Yeah, Yeah. I was there Leo, remember?" Raph said walking over to the window. "Old Shred did a swan dive" He put down his pizza and spun his hands. "with a half gainer right into the back of a garbage truck" He went up to the window and pretended to fall out. "Gaaaaaaah!"

"Raphael!" We all looked up to see Splinter on the stairs. "Come away from there."

"Geez, I was just…"

"Never forget who you are." He said coming down the stairs. "You are ninja. You must always practice the art of invisibility." He turned to look at the others. "All of you."

"Well, I don't get it." Raph said getting down. "I mean, why? We saved the city. Why can't we just go out and.." Splinter sighed.

"Stand before me, my sons." They all got up and went to stand in front of him. "For 15 years, you have been confined below. Now the outside world beckons your teenage minds... but they could never understand. Their world can never be ours." Mikey raised a finger in question.

"Not even pizza?" Mikey asked sadly pointing to the slice he was holding. The rest of them all looked sad as well.

"Pizza's okay." All the guys let out a breath.

"Man, you give a guy a heart attack."

"Here, let me get you guys some napkins." April said.

"What for?" Mikey and Raph asked at the same time. April sighed and threw the napkins up in the air.

"Take heart, child." Splinter said as April said down at the dining table. "We will not be here much longer."

"Oh, no, no. You guys can stay here as long as you want." All the guys smiled.

"Oh, gee. Thanks a lot."

"No!" Splinter said. "We do not belong here above."

"Oh, man!"

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leo said putting his hands together.

"_Yes, Master Splinter._" Raph mocked. Leo elbowed him in the front. They started hitting each other.

"Hey!" Splinter said and they stopped. "Ten flips now! Go!.. Kids.

"One." Leo started counting.

"One." Raph counted.

"Such energy is wasted."

"Two." Splinter turned to the rest of us.

"Remember... the true ninja is a master of all things... a master of his environment... a master of himself. Focus your thoughts on where we must go... and leave the Shredder buried." I got up and went over to where Leo and Raph were flipping.

"four." Raph said walking back up getting ready to do another flip. He looked at me. "What?" He asked before flipping. "Five."

"Oh nothing." I said shrugging.

"Six."

"Just seems like I see you flipping more than the rest of the guys."

"Seven. Trust me, they do their fair share. Eight."

"Never seen Donnie do flips for punishment."

"That's cause Donnie never gets caught when he does something wrong." Leo spoke up. Donnie walked over.

"No I've gotten caught once." He said shrugging.

"What did you do?" I asked turning to him.

"Ten." Leo and Raph said before they stopped.

"I tried to attach rockets to the back of my skateboard to make it go faster and ended up starting a fire."

"Smooth."

"Hey the rockets worked at least."

"Yeah at the expense of a rug." Raph said. I chuckled before heading to the stairs. "Where ya going?"

"To my room. Why, you wanna come?" I asked putting a hand on the stair railing.

"I wanna come!" Mikey shouted before running over. "Can we watch some movies?" I smiled to him.

"Sure." I turned to face the other guys. "Anyone else?" The three other turtles nodded and walked over. "Alright, we'll be in my room." I told April and Splinter. The two nodded and the five of us went upstairs.

* * *

We all got up to my room and Mikey automatically went over to my pile of movies and popped one in the TV before he jumped onto my bed and laid on his stomach with his head at the foot of the bed. I rolled my eyes at him. Leo and Donnie moved two bean-bag chairs closer to the TV on my dresser and Raph stood by the door.

"Come in Raph, sit anywhere."

"Yeah, sit with me!" Mikey said patting the spot beside him.

"Yeah, no thanks." He said crossing his arms. I went over and took his arm.

"Come on." I said pulling him over to the right side of the bed, where on the floor was a giant teddy bear. "Sit with me." I said pulling him down so we were both leaning against the bear that leaned against the wall. Mikey looked over and chuckled at him.

"Raph's all cuddly with a giant teddy bear." He said.

"Yeah, well your face is about to get cuddly with my fist." Raph threatened.

"_Raph_." I said smacking his arm lightly.

"He's asking for it."

"Just ignore him." I said. Mikey took the remote and pressed play. "The Matrix? Really Mikey?"

"What?" He asked not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Nothin, she's just worried your brain will explode. Wait a minute.." I smacked Raph's arm again.

"Be nice." He huffed and the movie started.

* * *

About halfway into the movie somehow Raph and I shifted and I was suddenly sitting in front of him, leaning against his chest. We were so engrossed into the movie that we didn't notice until the next morning when we woke up.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was around eight in the morning. I was about to close my eyes again when I noticed I was leaning against something kinda hard. I looked up to see Raph asleep. It was then I felt his arms around me, holding me secure to him. It actually felt nice and I felt safe. I closed my eyes just as the others were waking up. The first thing I heard was a snicker then someone hitting someone else, then Mikey's voice.

"Leo, Donnie." He whispered to the other two. I heard then groan as they woke up.

"What?"

"Shh. Come look at this." He said.

"Aw." Donnie said. "Aren't they cute." He said. I felt my face heat up slightly and hoped they didn't see it.

"Should we wake them?" Leo asked.

"Nah, Raph will wake up in a bit anyway." Donnie said. "Mikey, what are you doing?" I heard Mikey getting off the bed.

"I'm looking for her camera." He said as I heard shuffling near my desk.

"Raph's gunna kill you." Leo said.

"Yeah but I with this I can always tease him about it." He said. "Aha!" He said quietly. "Found ya."

"Mikey, you like being alive, right?" Donnie asked. "Cause you snap that photo and he wakes up. I'm sorry but there's nothing Leo and I can do for you after that."

"Yea, you're diving your own grave here."

"Relax, they won't wake up." He said. Then all of a suddenly I saw a flash behind my eyelids and heard a photo pop out. Mikey chuckled. Suddenly Raph started to stir. He tightened his grip slightly and let out a soft waking up groan. He then seemed to tense and he took his arms from around me. I decided it would be a good time to 'wake up' so I pretended that I got cold and shivered slightly before opening my eyes and lifting my head to look at Raph.

"Raph?" I sat up, putting a hand on his chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." I said. His face seemed to get darker and he shook his head.

"It's alright." Then he looked up and saw Mikey holding my camera and a photo. "What's that picture?" He asked glaring at Mikey.

"Nothing!" Mikey said hiding both the camera and the photo behind his back.

"Oh I think it is something." Raph said getting up. Suddenly Mikey threw my camera onto my bed and ran from the room. Raph chased after him.

"We warned him." Leo said. Donnie shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**_Added the whole movie idea at last minute it made it longer, YAY! Not sure when next chapter will be out, I have it written but not everything is EXACTLY how I want it yet, I'm still working on it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT Movies (This one is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze) or anyone in them, or the plot. I only own Scarlet and whatever changes I make to the plot._**

**_Thank you Alex Maria Johnson and rinpup14 for reviewing_** **_^_^_**

* * *

"Hey Scarlet, I uh, I got this for ya." Leo said holding out his hand.

"Hm?" I look at what he held in his hand. "Where'd you get this?" I asked picking up the small silver ring.

"Uh, I found it and thought of you. I cleaned it before giving it to you."

"Thanks Leo." I said slipping it onto my left ring-finger. Donnie chuckled and nudged Leo.

"Y-you're putting it on that finger?" Leo asked his face getting darker. I chuckled.

"Doesn't work that way till you propose." I said walking over. "Thanks, it was sweet of you." I said before leaning up and kissing his cheek. I walked out of the room and downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and spoon before going into the cabinet to get a box of cereal.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Mikey said, suddenly on the other side of the cabinet once I closed it, pointing to the ring. I jumped.

"Mikey, I luv ya but you have _got _to stop doing that." He went over to Donnie, who had just come down the stairs with Leo, and nudged him. "She said she loves me." I rolled my eyes.

"Leo gave it to me." I said holding up my hand for a brief moment before pouring my cereal.

"You two gunna get married?" Mikey teased. Suddenly Raph walked in.

"Who's gettin married?"

"Leo and Scarlet!" Mikey said in sing-song holding up my hand. Leo blushed and Raph frowned. I pulled my hand out of Mikey's and put my bowl of cereal on the counter before sitting down.

"We're not getting married." I said "It was just a sweet little gift. It's not like he proposed."

"Yeah don't worry Raph, she's still single." Mikey teased. Raph gave him a look and Mikey shut up and walked behind me into the kitchen to get some snacks.

* * *

The guys and I sat around on the stairs to watch April on the news. She was at a TGRI site where they were cleaning up. She was interviewing Professor Jordan Perry.

"Good afternoon." She said as the Professor walked away from a few people he was talking to.

"Good afternoon, Miss O'Neil."

"Professor, perhaps you can tell us... why TGRi has finally decided to clean up the waste... that's been burying here for years."

"Would you like me to keep my answer succinct... or will you be able to edit later on in case i start to ramble... Which I'm in the habit of doing."

"Professor, we're live." April said. The Professor looked to the camera.

"Oh, uh right, well, yes." He turned back to look at April. "Our organization has always been very concerned... with the welfare of the community we serve. Indeed, TGRI is..."

"Man, who is this spasmatic?" Raph said. Donnie sighed.

"Would you give the guy a break?" He said. "He's a scientist."

"Yeah, fascinating. Hey, isn't Oprah on?" Raph said getting the TV Guide.

"Raph, just leave it." Leo said standing up. He took the TV Guide from Raph and threw it behind him. "We're watching April." Raph looked annoyed and sat down next to Mikey's right. Mikey was eating a crunch candy bar with him mouth open.

"Hey, Mikey, do you think you can crunch any louder? I can still hear out of this one." Raph said before crossing his arms. "Sheesh." Suddenly Mikey leaned over and took a bite of the bar right next to Raph's head. He got up annoyed and went over to the TV.

"Come on, let's change this. Hey, maybe somebody's got something on our fight last night."

"Raphael." Splinter said. "Do not change channel." Raph sighed again and sat down behind Donnie, next to me.

* * *

Later that day we all decided to clean the apartment before April came home. The guys put on some music and I laughed as Donnie danced around with a mop before kissing it. Leo was vacuuming, Raph was Sweeping, I was dusting and Mikey was washing the counter.

"Hey, guys!" Mikey said. "Check this!" We all came over to him. "Wax on." He said moving one of the brushes he was holding. "Wax off." He said moving the other. "Wax on..."

"Mouth Off!" Raph said coming over and putting a hand on Mikey's

"Hey, everyone's a critic." Donnie said putting an arm around Mikey's shoulder. Suddenly we all heard April coming in the door.

"Hello?"

"Oh, man!" Raph said. Mikey quickly moved the two bucket he had off the counter.

"April, you spoiled our surprise." Donnie said.

"We were gonna clean everything up." Mikey said.

"Thanks, guys." She said taking off her coat. "Where's Splinter?"

"He's been up on the roof ever since he saw your report." Leo said.

"Really? Doing what?"

"Coming to a decision." Splinter said suddenly at the window on the fire escape.

"You've been meditating many hours, Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Yes, and it is time. Join me above."

"Maybe you better hear what he has to say." Donnie said quietly to April and me.

* * *

Up on the roof we were all in front of Splinter as he spoke to the turtles. Donnie was sitting, Leo kneeling, Raph leaning on the edge and Mikey Standing next to him. April and I were a bit off to the side sitting on small crates.

"These last hours have been spent... pondering many questions. Some are the very questions of our origin. The sewer. Our transformation. But the answers have always remained... hidden in the past... veiled by a shadow too deep to penetrate... until now." Leo stood up from his kneeling position. "A light from the present... reaches back to illuminate that shadow." Suddenly he lifted a blanket that was covering his lap to reveal a broken canister. "You have never seen this, but know what it is."

"That's the canister that had the ooze!" Donnie said getting up.

"That transformed us all." Splinter continued. "I have kept it these 15 years."

"But why do you only show us now, Master Splinter?" Leo asked. Splinter put the two pieces together and turned it over to reveal the letters labeled on it.

"TGRi!" April said. "The interview today. I knew it!" Everyone looked to her. "I knew that there was something else going on with those guys."

"Yes, and we must know what... for if the contents of this canister were not unique... the city may now face grave danger."

"After all these years." Leo said.

"After all this time wondering who we are." Donnie said walking away.

"The past returns, my son." Donnie walked over to splinter who took his hand. "It is time to seek our answers."

"Can I come with you guys?" I asked standing up.

"No," Leo started. "It could be dangerous." I gave him a look.

"Dangerous smagerous. I've been training with Raph; I can take care of myself. Come on let me come with you, please?"

"Scarlet.."

"If you don't let me come with you I won't let you watch a movie with the rest of us tonight." I tried to threaten.

"Listen to your wife, Leo." Mikey teased. Leo turned to glare at Mikey.

"Fine, but stay close."

* * *

"Come on guys." Leo said as we all were on top of the TGRI building.

"I love this spy stuff." Mikey said as we jumped down.

"Yeah."

"Ahh Not much to this place." Donnie said.

"Donnie," Leo said. "It doesn't look like there's any night security... but we better move in quiet."

"Yeah." Mikey agreed.

"Come on, Leo." Raph said walking over. "Wha'd ya say? Let's do it, eh?"

"Let's do it!" Mikey and Donnie said at the same time.

* * *

We all got inside to the lab. It looked so futuristic.

"Whoa, Times Square city!" Raph said.

"I don't believe it!" Donnie said.

"Like video games in 3-D!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Totally massive!" Leo said.

"Whoa! Would you get a load of this crazy joint!"

"The past returns. " Donnie said going over to the table with the lighting up tubes. "I knew we'd find something special."

"I'll say special." Mikey said. "Look at this." He looked down at the thing. "Hey, where do you put the quarter?"

"Mike, Will you just stop messing around?" Leo said.

"Hey, guys, over there!" Donnie said pointing to a computer. We all went over to it. Donnie sat in the chair in front of it.

"What do you make of it, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." He replied. "Looks like just a bunch of serial numbers. Let's see, uh... Disposed. Disposed. Disposed."

"Hey, dudes," Mikey said grabbing our attention. "we're too late." He said bringing over two empty canisters. "Like, uh, no deposit, no return."

"Well, except maybe this one." Donnie said bringing up canister R708-037 that was labeled ACTIVE.

"Wha'd ya mean?" Mikey asked.

"Look." Donnie said pointing to the canister code.

"'Active.'" Leo said.

"Yeah."

"Can you bring up the file?" Leo asked.

"Well, I could try." Donnie said, "But if the database is coded, the whole system might go down." They looked at each other for a moment.

"Do it!" Raph said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mikey agreed. Donnie pushed a bunch of keys before an Access Denied window popped up on the screen.

"Drag." Mikey said.

"Drat." Donnie said. The suddenly the whole computer went haywire before turning off. "No, no, no! So close!" Suddenly the guys all turned around.

"What?" I turned around to see a whole bunch of Foot Clan members,

"The Foot!" Leo said pointing. Tatsu suddenly help up a canister filled with a green liquid.

"He's got the canister!" Donnie said.

"Get it!" Raph said.

"I got him!" Mikey said putting down the empty canisters he was already holding. He picked up a beaker and threw it at Tatsu's hand making the canister go flying. Donnie jumped and caught it. He fought off a few of the foot before Mikey called his attention.

"Donnie, Donnie!" Don threw it and Mikey caught it. "Go, go, go, go!" He said as he and Leo moved away. The guys fought off a few people while I helped out taking out only a few Foot members. Suddenly Mikey was trapped between two guys.

"Ey Mikey! Throw it over here." Raph said.

"Go long! Go long!" Mikey shouted back.

"Down field!" Raph said. I rolled my eyes as I punched a guy in the face. The guys always made everything a game. "Turtle in the open!" Suddenly Mikey was swarmed and lost the canister getting hit to the ground. Donnie ran over and got down and kicked the canister from a Foot members hands.

"Ah, one, two, three, punt!"

"Ah-Ha!" One of the Foot members said when he caught it.

"Hey, guys, huddle, Huddle." Leo said. I watched in amusement as the guys got into a huddle

"Come here. Come on." Leo said pulling me in.

"Guys I don't know football." I said quickly.

"I'll teach you later." Raph said

"Mikey, you go up the middle." Leo said "You guys take the sides."

"Got it." Donnie said.

"Good." Raph said.

"I don't get it." Mikey said

"Neither do I." I said.

"Ready, break!" Mikey went for the guy who had the canister flipping over everyone else. The switched hands every time Mikey went for it so Mikey head-butt him in the stomach making him toss the canister.

"Ha-Ha!" Mikey said to the guy who was hunched over in pain. Suddenly Donnie was on a rolly-chair and was rolling away from Foot members.

"Hey, Mikey, surf's up, dude!" He said before laughing. But then a Foot member put a stick down and made the chair flip over making Donnie lose the canister.

"Wipe out!" Donnie shouted as he fell. I jumped up onto the table like thing and caught the canister but slipped on my landing and fell against a Foot member who took the canister from me throwing it to Tatsu before throwing me to the ground. Tatsu caught the canister and threw a smoke bomb at the guys.

"Ninja vanish!" He said as the smoke bomb exploded.

"Oh, great!" Donnie said coughing.

"Terrific!" Leo gasped out.

"Wonderful!" Raph said waving the smoke away.

"Bummer!" Mikey coughed out.

"Hey, Where's Scarlet?" Raph called out slightly panicked.

"Over here." I said standing up from behind the table, five feet from the smoke.

"You alright? You hurt?" Donnie asked.

"Guys I'm fine. I even got a few good hits in. Sorry I couldn't get the canister back; it was right in my hands." I said looking down at my hands.

"Hey, what matters is you're okay." Donnie said walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Aww, cute." Mikey teased before snickering.

"I-I mean that we're _all _okay!" Donnie said. I couldn't help but giggle as his face got darker.

* * *

**_Ending this chapter here. Not sure when the next one will be out. I'm trying to stretch out the last two chapters (Yeah the story only made about 4 chapters with the movie things) to more than two._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT Movies (This one is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze or anyone in them, or the plot. I only own Scarlet and whatever changes I make to the plot._**

* * *

Back at the apartment I was sitting on the couch drinking a soda. Mikey went over to a poster of a woman on the door and took it off.

"We'll find a home soon, Paulina, and then it'll be just you and me." He said putting it on the table.

"Now, look, we've all talked about it." Leo said coming down the stairs with April, "We've decided to do it... And that's all there is to it."

"But I don't understand." She said.

"You guys haven't even found a new place to live yet.

"Listen April, it's too dangerous to stay here with you and Scarlet when the Foot are out there. They might be looking for us."

"Well ya know, we could go looking for them for a change." Raph said "I mean, they've got the ooze, Leo."

"Hey," Donnie said putting a squeaky globe ball on the table. "First we move, then we look."

"Well I don't know about you guys... But I could really go for a slice of-" Mikey started but was cut off when someone at the door knocked.

"Pizza!"

"Whoa! Spookular!"

"Miss O'Neil?" It sounded like a kid. He tried to open the door. Suddenly the guys all scattered to hide. Leo hit behind a plant, Donnie behind the kitchen counter, Mikey behind the couch and Raph behind a room divider with his foot sticking out.

"Wait! I'll be right there." She said. She ran to the door and opened it. "Uh.."

"What?" The kid asked. I looked around the door, he was kinda cute. I said up from the couch and kinda fixed my hair and my shirt. I raised an eyebrow as I heard one of the guys make a low growl like noise.

"I didn't order any pizza." April said.

"Oh, I know." He said "But the guy in 313 did... and now he doesn't seem to be there." He said walking in. "I figured since you order so much anyways," He said putting the box of pizza on top of the six empty boxes on the counter "that, you know, maybe you..." He looked over and picked up Mikey's nun chucks "Where'd these come from?"

"Those... are mine!" April said taking them. "Yeah." She laughed. "I... I like to do a little chucking every now and then." She said trying and failing to use them.

"Yeah. I'd keep practicing." He said, and then saw me. I smiled slightly with a small wave and he smiled back.

"Ya know, On second thought," April said putting the nun chucks down. "Why don't i take this pizza anyway? I can always use more. Let me get my wallet." Suddenly I noticed he saw Raph's tapping foot.

"No, no, no, no. no, no, that's okay. "

"Yes, please."

"No that's okay, don't worry about it." He said walking over to where Raph was hiding. I quickly got up and stood in front of where Raph was.

"Hey, what's your name?" I said with a smile.

"Keno." He said smiling back.

"I'm Scarlet." I said.

"That's a cute name." He said. "You're cute too." He flirted.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Um, one last thing before I go," He said moving around me quickly. "you two might wanna know about this!" He said before jumping up and landing on Raph's foot. "You guys!" He said as Mikey got up from behind the couch and Raph came limping out.

"Hey, What's the big idea?" Donnie said as he and Leo came over.

"Can I hurt him? Please! Tell me I can hurt him!" The guys held Raph back "Please, please!"

"Take it easy." Leo said. Suddenly Splinter was behind Keno. He put a hand on his shoulder. Keno turned around and stared in shock.

"I think you'd better sit down." Splinter said. Suddenly Keno fainted and fell forward. I moved to catch him. I moved him over onto the couch. Raph came up to me.

"Why were ya flirtin with da kid?"

"I was trying to distract him because he saw your foot." Raph frowned. "I like the big brother thing you're doing but take it down a notch." I said putting a hand on his arm. Mikey came over and out an arm around my shoulders.

"You're our little sister! We're all supposed to protect you from guys." He said giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes but hugged back.

* * *

There was a thunderstorm outside and we all sat in the living room and listen to Splinter tell the story of how he and the boys became who they are.

"And with an old Renaissance art book... I found in a storm drain... I gave them all names."

"Yeah." Mikey said.

"I'm Leonardo." He said standing up and putting his hands together.

"I'm Michelangelo." He said with a thumbs up.

"Donatello." He said with a little wave.

"I'm Raphael."

"Yeah, all the good ones end in 'O.'" Mikey said. The three laughed. I rolled my eyes as Mikey got up to run away from Raph who stood up.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter said and he stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Go!"

"All right." He said walking over to the area in front of the stairs. "I can't believe every time I..." He did a flip. "One." And another. "Two."

"Basically, what you're telling me..." Keno started. "is you guys were all…" He laughed to himself. "slime!"

"It wasn't slime. It was ooze." Raph said getting up and going over to him. "And there's more of it out there."

"Where?" Keno asked.

"We're not sure." Donnie said.

"See, there's this sort of clan of ninja thieves. A secret group. They call themselves..."

"The Foot?" Keno says.

"Huh? You've heard of 'em?"

"The word is out... that these guys are looking for anybody they can find... with martial arts talent, especially teenagers. Hey," Keno said going over to Splinter. "and if I let myself get recruited, guess what that might lead us to?

"No way, Keno." Leo said coming over and patting him on the head. "Forget about it."

"Hey," Raph said. "Believe me, I really hate to say this, but the kid's got a po-"

"No!" Splinter said.

"Why not?" Keno and Raph said.

"Too dangerous."

"But i thought we..."

"No!"

"Oh, man." Raph walked away past Mikey who had stopped flipping and was now jumping and clapping.

"Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty..." He looked over and saw Splinter looking at him. "Eh heheh. One? Yeah."

* * *

April and I were out in the rain with umbrellas making sure the coast was clear for the guys to go down into the sewers

"Clear." April said and the guys hurried over.

"See ya, April. See ya, Scarlet." Leo said.

"Bye." She said as he went down into the sewers.

"Wish us luck." Raph said.

"We'll be back for Splinter." Donnie said. I couldn't help but laugh as Mikey came over with Raph's hat.

"Well the lives of two people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. That's why you're gettin' on that plane. Maybe not today, maybe not to-"

"Would you stop!" Donnie said pulling him down.

"See ya." Donnie said pulling the grate back down.

* * *

The next day I went to meet up with Keno, we had made our own little plan. Keno and Raphael had already met up and were going to get Keno recruited. My plan with Keno was that I was gunna sneak in behind him in case they needed any help. Keno got in a group with a bunch of people who were waiting to be recruited.

"Okay, guys." A guy said walking over. "Listen up. I'm only going to tell youse once. All of youse guys is gonna have to take a little test. Then, if you're good enough... we let you into the organization. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Okay, follow me." Everyone went to follow the guy and Keno walked a little slower until he was behind everyone then ran over to Raph who was waiting behind a car.

"I knew this would work."

"just remember, we get you in, we find the Foot headquarters... we get you out to tell the others, right?

"Gee, maybe i should write this down." Keno said sarcastically.

"Wha?" Keno ran to catch up with the others. "I'm being punished, aren't i?" I followed Raph as he went to follow Keno. I couldn't let Raph know I was there because he'd make me go back to April's where I was safe. I watched as Keno beat a few guys in a fight and then the final test where Raph helped him my getting all of these bells off a mannequin without making a sound through a smoke bomb. Once all that was over I followed the to the Foot Clan's HQ. Unfortunately before. Raph and Keno met up again I got caught by Raph.

"Keno, come on." Keno went over to where Raph was.

"Okay. Looks like this is the place."

"Yeah, looks like it." Once Keno saw me he gulped. "What's she doing here?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"I was gunna ask you that." Raph sighed. "First chance we get, we're out of here." Raph looked towards the building in shock.

"What? What is it?"

"I thought i just saw a ghost. Come on." He said and the three of us got up.

What are we looking for anyway?

Quiet. You want to get us..." Suddenly Tatsu was behind us "caught? Yeah, well uh.." Raph said putting Keno and me behind him. "Hi. We were lookin' for a muffler for a '77 Chevy." A bunch of foot members gathered behind Tatsu. "Whatever happened to service with a smile?" Keno turned around as members were behind us too. Suddenly Raph threw a tire at them. "Yeah!" He kicked a few before turning back to Keno and me. "Get out of here kid. Take Scarlet with you and go tell the others. Go now!" Keno shook his head and turned around to fight one of the guys. I dodged a few hits from a guy before kicking him in the head.

"I'm not gonna just leav-" Keno tried to say but Raph cut him off.

"Run, or I'll kick your butt." Raph said. Keno grabbed my hand and went to run but I pulled it back.

"You go, I'm not leaving him!" Keno ran off and I turned back to fight. Raph saw I was still there and frowned.

"Scarlet! Go with the kid now!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I said as I ducked, dodging one guys kick and knocking his legs out from under him. Before I could move to get up two guys grabbed me and pulled me up. "Let go!" Suddenly Raph was on the ground with a bunch of guys on top of him.

"I'm curious. Any of you guys ever heard the expression "fair fight"?" He said before they pulled him up. "You know, pal, if i had a face like yours... I'd try to make up for it with some sort of a personality." Raph said laughing but then suddenly the Shredder was right in front of him.

"Shredda!"

"We meet again." He said before walking over to me. "I see you brought your girlfriend with you." Raph looked over and saw I was restrained.

"I told you to get outta here!" He shouted at me.

"I wasn't just gunna leave you to fight them all alone."

"You seem rather fond of this girl." Shredder said to Raph before turning to look at me. He put a hand under my chin. "I haven't forgotten you."

"Get your hands offa' her!" He let go and turned to look at Tatsu.

"Tie them up." He said simply before walking away. The Foot holding Raph and me brought us over to a big wooden pole. The two of us tried to struggle free but there were too many of them. A few guys got rope and tied Raph to the pole before putting tape of his mouth. The two holding me brought me over and got more rope out. One of the guys hands slipped and he grabbed one of my boobs.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled at him. Raph started yelling behind the tape. The ninja turned to him.

"What's your problem?" One of the members said.

"Hey I got an Idea." The other said before pulling me over and putting me against Raph so I was facing him. They tied by hands behind Raph's head. One member got tape and taped my mouth closed. I looked at Raph his face was only a few inches from mine. I saw his face go a few shades greener as I felt my own face heat up.

"Let's leave the _love birds_ alone." The members said before walking away laughing.

* * *

Later that night Raph got my attention and I looked behind me to see the guys.

"Look, it's Raph!" I heard Donnie say.

"Yeah, a little too Raph." Mikey said.

"You guys, knock it off." Leo said.

"Oh brother." Don said.

"Keep your eyes peeled. I don't like this." Leo said.

"Let's go."

"Right." Raph started making noises trying to tell them there was a trap but they couldn't understand him. The guys made their way over and finally walked over.

"If you two wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask." Mikey joked.

"You know, given the layout of this junkyard" Donnie started. "and the proximity of certain structures... if they were gonna spring a trap..." He looked at his watch. "they'd probably do it right about..." Suddenly lights went on and a big net scooped the three up.

"Let us out of here!" Leo shouted. "What the..."

"The Shred dude!" Mikey said when the three saw the Shredder.

"It's him!" Leo said.

"I've been waiting for you." Shredder said. "I have a little surprise."

"Oh, no." The guys all groaned as the foot members took a tarp off a bunch of sharp objects.

"I don't like this." Leo whined.

"I wonder what those are for." Donnie said as the net started moving towards the swords.

"Does the word "turtle-kabob" mean anything to you?" Mikey said.

"Yeah, right!"

"Get your arm out of my face!" Leo yelled Raph and I started yelling behind our tape.

"Patience." The Shredder said to us. "First them... then you."

"You know, these nets are remarkably effective. Very well constructed." Donnie said as the three tried to get free.

"Yeah!' Mikey said. "Remind me to drop a line to Ralph Nader!"

"Wait for my signal to drop them."

"I never got to see Paris!" Mikey yelled.

"A little closer. A little closer!

"Oh, we're almost there!" Donnie shouted.

"Get ready!" Suddenly an arrow hit the rope, cutting it, and setting the turtles free.

"Cowabunga!" Splinter said.

"That's right, Shredder." Leo said as the three got up. "You forgot. We carry insurance."

"Yeah Mutual of Splinter, dude." Mikey said.

"Get them!" The Shredder shouted. A bunch of Foot members started yelling as they attacked. Donniefought his way over to us and pulled off Raph's tape.

"Gah! Geez! Why didn't ya just rip my lips off? You'd think-" Suddenly he put the tape back on.

"Enough. Here, let me get this first." He said going to untie us. He got us untied but my arms were still around his neck and he was too tall for me to bring them over his head. Donnie pulled off my tape.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Sorry." He said before going to untie my arms. Once my arms were free I pulled off Raph's tape.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I was gunna ask you that."

"Hey romance later, fight now." Donnie said. Raph went to yell at him but I pushed him forward.

"GO."

"Tokka! Rahzar!" The Shredder shouted and suddenly a mutated snapping turtle and dog knocked down a wall.

"Didn't we see these guys on Wrestle mania?" Mikey asked.

"Prove yourselves to me! Attack!

"Well, you know what they say." Raph said running at them. "The bigger they are..." He kicked the dog in the stomach but he had armor on and Raph fell to the ground.

"The more bones they break." Mikey said as they guys groaned.

"Okay," Donnie said. "These guys are mine." He ran at them.

"Go get 'em, Donnie."

" All right, you overgrown, ugly excuse for a turtle!" He hit the snapping turtle and his staff bounced off making him shake. He dropped his staff and put a hand on the turtles shoulder. "Haha, You know, maybe that "ugly" crack was a little bit out of line. Heheh." Suddenly the snapping turtle turned him around and threw him all the way over and threw the roof of a building.

"Donnie!" I screamed. I ran, dodging past foot members, to the building and got inside. I found Donnie untying the TGRI Professor. "Donnie are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got a tough shell." I let out a breath and helped him untie the professor.

"Come on." I said pulling up the Professor.

"Come on, Professor." Donnie said as we left the building. "We don't have a lot of time." We found Mikey by a manhole. "Hey, Mikey, we got the TGRi guy.

"Come on, come on, come on." Mikey said motioning towards the manhole.

"Well yes, um actually, I'd rather not." He said.

"Come on!" Mikey said as he and Donnie made the Professor go down. After Donnie jumped down.

"This way, Leo. Come on." I heard Raph say

"You all right, Doc?" Mikey asked down the manhole.

"Way to go, Mikey!" Raph said.

"Come on." Mikey said before jumping down. "You go next. Come on, Raph." Raph jumped down. "Yeah, yeah." Leo turned to me.

"Go ahead, I'm right behind you." I said pushing him towards it.

"Stop them!" The Shredder shouted.

"Drop right in, Leo." Raph said as Leo went down.

"Come on, Scarlet!" Leo shouted up to me. I got down and lowered myself in. I let go and fell into someone's arms. I blushed and looked at Leo. "You alright?" I nodded. He put me down and we all started walking down the sewer, the Professor and I walking along the edge where it was dry. Suddenly Mikey turned around.

"Hey, look at this!" He said pointing to the snapping turtles legs. The turtle had gotten stuck. "Coochi coochi coo! Haha! Coochi coochi coo- ooww!" Leo pulled Mikey's bandana.

"Come on. We gotta meet back up with Splinter."

"Yeah." Don said.

"Four walking, talking turtles!" The Professor said.

"Yeah, the guy's Ph.D. material, all right." Raph said crossing his arms.

"You're so intelligent. It's incredible."

"Don't freak, dude." Mikey said. "We can explain. You see..."

"Fifteen years ago, you came into contact... with a green colloidal gel down in a sewer... which transformed you into your present state." He put his hands together. "Fantastic!" He said with a grin.

* * *

**_Wanted to get this out. Cause I haven't updated in a while. Might rewrite this if i think of things to add in. (still need ideas btw, i'll give credit.)_**


End file.
